Terran Republic
Loyalty until Death, Strength in Unity! With a militaristic government, the Terran Republic uses its Imperial authoritarian might to impel humanity to peaceful coexistence through any means necessary. The Terran Republic is a conservative, authoritarian, collectivist nation who strives to regain contact with the homeworld and reunite the warring factions. Colors Black and Red Description The Terran Republic is built around order and the rule of law, with the central tenant that no individual is above the rules. Loyalty and fealty are core to the Terran Republic ethos and from that grows a spirit of total camaraderie and brotherhood amongst its proud and mighty warriors. The Terran Republic has been the single political force on Earth since the Armistice and the formation of the new Government. They had set up an open and transparent Government that kept the peace for nearly two hundred years. Much of their history is embedded in the Great War and not just its resolution but for all the centuries following. It was under the banner of the Terran Republic that humans reached for the stars and eventually landed on Auraxis. More so than any other empire, the TR are a professional military, they are the most synergistic of the teams and benefit the most from numbers and coordination. A well drilled squad of Terran Republic troops is one of the most fearsome and deadly forces you’ll ever meet on the battlefields of Auraxis. Notable quote regarding the New Conglomerate "We're stuck out here at the ass-end of space and these insurgents decide that now is the time to wage senseless political battles. The fact they're willing to endanger civvies to further this power grab shows their true disregard for everyone's safety out here. They need to be eliminated, or we'll never know peace on Auraxis." Notable quote regarding the Vanu Sovereignty "They might have been human once, but not anymore. Whether it's their crazy alien-god bullshit or something more insidious, humanity has become little more than an obstacle to those freaks. You see your own brother hooked up to Vanu tech, you take him out - you're not family anymore. To him, you're just human rabble that needs to be 'enlightened'." Vehicles & Weapons Their weapons and vehicles are top of the line, shining and new, but conventional. They eschew experimental ordinances and energy weapons, preferring to stick with what has worked for hundreds of years – accurate, high velocity bullets, and lots of them. Terran Republic weapons have the fastest firing rates, largest ammo capacities, and are generally designed to allow for maximum sustainable damage. On the vehicles side, the Terran Republic has two unique empire vehicles, the Mosquito fighter jet and the Prowler battle tank. The Mosquito is an extremely agile attack aircraft, which can be outfitted with a variety of weapon systems to suit the needs of the republic, and has the fastest top speed of any air vehicle allowing it to quickly disengage from a sticky situation and regroup. The Prowler is a medium tank that is not only the fastest empire specific tank on the field but it can be armed to the teeth with extra weapon systems beyond the other empires medium tanks, making it one of the deadliest vehicles in the game.